One problem with imaging systems is the amount of image blur that is attributable to their optics and other components. Some applications require precision measurement of the system point-spread function (PSF) of the imaging system to be made in-situ. This is extraordinarily difficult as it may require measuring an unresolved (near point) source at a resolution that is far higher than the pixel resolution the imaging sensor. In some cases, it may also be necessary to measure the change in the PSF across the field-of-view (FOV) of an imaging sensor, compounding the blur-calibration problem.
This blur-calibration problem is markedly more difficult in systems where the required precision or other conditions, such as operation in cryo-vacuum conditions, make it impractical to project precision collimated patterns that fill the sensor's entire FOV. Conventional approaches used to blur-calibrate electro-optic sensors in a cryo-vacuum chamber are time-consuming, expensive and limited in accuracy.
Generally speaking, characterization e.g., measurement or calibration of electro-optic sensors and imaging systems can be time-consuming, expensive and limited in accuracy. Thus there are general needs for systems and methods for improved characterization of imaging sensors which reduce the cost and the characterization time and which increase the accuracy of the characterization data. What are also needed are systems and methods for characterization of imaging sensors suitable for use in cryo-vacuum conditions.